Forsaken
by Lilith617
Summary: "Edward, WHY is Bella turning…"...What if Edwards intentions were not what they seemed? 2010 INDIE TWIFIC NOMINEE MATURE CONTENT-DARK THEME/ALL OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters…though, I wish I did. **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and its Beta-free. So please…go easy on me.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_This wasn't supposed to happen…_

Those words stuck on repeat in my head-like a broken record as Bella's head lay idle in my hands. My fingers sticking together as the nectar of her life dries at a lethargic pace around them. Her mahogany ringlets fall aimlessly towards the thick carpet below us. Deep-crimson blood; saturate her locks, weighing them down. The droplets of blood hit the plush material below; splattering like drops of paint. Extremely hyper-aware; the feel of my penis sheathed in Bella's sex has become almost unbearable. Still I forge on. Bella's eyes begin to roll ever so slightly towards the back of her head and I do all I can to keep her attentive, keep her focused…on me. All the while; dragging out the inevitable, my main goal settled in the forefront of my mind.

"Bella! Look at _ME_!" I demand, my voice stern, harsh. As I do so I thrust my throbbing erection further into the warmth of her dark abyss. Her throat lets out a deep guttural moan before my name escapes her lips.

"Edwaaaard…." Her voice is strained. Almost muted.

_This is what you wanted. This is what you pushed me to do. Over, and over. You just wouldn't listen. I tried to warn you…I tried. _I tell myself, rationalizing my actions.

I grab her waist with one hand and grind myself deeper into her while moving her in a circular motion around my penis while lifting her up and down. I forcefully dig my fingers deep into the soft fleshiness of her ass as I continue to rock her back and forth then up and down again. Savoring the sensation of her moist center gliding over my penis. I continue my ministrations while I watch her life-force slowly seep from her listless body. Her weakened legs barely straddling my waist as she sits on top of me, her face looking up towards the ceiling, mouth agape, breathing ragged.

A seething anger washes over me as I stare at her naked form in front of me. With her back arched, her pale breasts are now just inches from my face. A few trickles of her sweet blood torturously cascades over her left breast.

_How can I allow any more of _this_…to go to waste? _I think darkly to myself; before quickly lapping up the now luke-warm liquid with my tongue. I then take the hard nub of Bella's nipple and place it in my mouth. Grazing the delicate flesh of her areola with my teeth first-before biting down hard. A faint cry escapes her dry lips as I break the fragile skin below. A new stream of blood emerges from the wound and like a dog, I lick up every drop. Her cries pull my attention away from my task and it causes me to bury myself deeper into her. I can feel the wall that is her cervix stopping me from going any further. Though, _If I really wanted to_…

Suddenly, I feel somewhat annoyed by the drawing out of all of this. I desperately want to split her in two, punish her…for what though…I do not know.

_Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! Why couldn't you just stay away?! _

So many unanswered questions and no time left to answer any at all. My thoughts have become chaotic, frenzied. The beast in me wanting to tear its way out. The perfect facade slowly coming undone. The _true _me; gnawing its way out of its hardened exterior.

"This is what you wanted, Bella. _REMEMBER_!?" I try so hard to speak softly, show some semblance of compassion for the woman in my arms; but the anger just devours me and only animosity spews from my lips. The madder I become the closer and closer I get to my impending release.

All but conquered, I succumb letting my anger take full control. The animalistic monster rears its ugly head once more. I begin to trace my cool tongue away from her chest, trailing a line up to where the real temptation lay before me. For there, in the crook of her neck, her dark-blood has pooled. The overflow falling over the edges of her collar-bone and down her back like a waterfall.

Immediately the venom fills my mouth with the temptation before me. Her pulse agonizingly continuing to push what little blood she has left from her practically drained body. Every beat of her heart becoming achingly slower as the artery pulses out its remaining source of sustenance. I swallow the mouthful of metallic liquid before cupping the back of her head and pulling it towards my own. My other hand gripping the back of her shoulder, pulling her down onto me. My body is on autopilot as I persistently push and thrust, deeper and deeper inside of her-but never deep enough. I am so close yet still so far. I feel as though I am teetering on an unseen ledge, ready to fall at any given moment. The tethers that once held me to her still present but extremely slacked.

I look at Bella's face, once smooth-now contorted from pain. She has closed her eyes. Her breathing has become increasingly labored. I know she is almost gone…almost. I place my lips over the gaping, serrated wound that I had created earlier; while Bella cried out in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm-straddling me. Stopping to recall how her body looked as it writhed in pleasure. The picture of pure elation fixated on her face will forever be scorched in my memory as she said those three little words before screaming my name. The smell of fresh blood from her broken hymen mixed with the juices that her arousal created-threw me over that first ledge. The blood collecting before me at the base of her neck will surely throw me over the last.

I can't keep my mouth from salivating. Again, poisonous venom fills the cool cavity. I'm practically drooling. I quickly swallow hard and lick any remaining venom from my lips while softly caressing the length of her neck with the tip of my nose. Inhaling her essence-before sucking up the pool that had once given her life. Avoiding any venom to escape my mouth and reach her blood stream I continue to feverishly suck harder and harder on the already broken skin, my assault within her core in time with the sucking on her neck. I swallow whole mouthfuls of her saccharine blood. The syrupy liquid barely extinguishing the inferno that has lined my throat for so long. Euphoria overwhelms me as my orgasm rocks through me and I bite down hard once more into Bella's creamy flesh. Unintentionally, I release a fresh mouthful of venom into the damaged artery within. It is then; as my body came down from its high, that I realized what I had just done.

While our body's remained as one; Bella's small frame began to shudder and convulse in rapid succession. The vibrations rolling though her like ripples in the ocean. After a few short minutes the vibrations became milder till they were nothing more than small trembles, then…nothing. Her body became limp in my arms. Her head fell back, causing her body to arch once again, her supple breasts pushed against my face once more. Her hands relinquished their grip from my shoulders and dropped-arms hung heavy at her sides, swinging gently. Her legs, dead-weight and no longer contoured to my waist like earlier, fell from their position hitting the blood stained carpet below with an audible thud. My penis retracted immediately from its once safe haven with the sudden change in movement and position. And that's when I noticed it, it was deafening, it was…_wrong_.

_Silence_…Bella's heart had given out.

Panic raced through my empty veins. The thought of no longer hearing the beautiful thrumming of her heart; or, seeing her face blush that beautiful shade of pink that I so truly adored-ripped a gaping hole into my chest.

_What had I done?! _

This woman before me was no longer my Bella, my love. This woman was now my departed beloved…and I the one who had forsaken her.

I was sure that at that moment had I a heart it would have broken and shattered into a million pieces. I could feel my phantom lungs constricting, locking in a breath I did not have nor need. Tearless sobs swept over me. I kissed her now cooling lips before removing her completely off of me. Her absence excruciating and only intensifying my anguish. Like a baby, I cradled her in my arms clutching her tightly and carried into the bathroom. I ran the shower and carried her into the stall and sat on the quartz tile that lined the floor; with her draped over my arms. Warmth washed over us as I held her dead body. Her limbs hung flaccidly, lips slightly open. I wanted so much to place my tongue inside the familiar warmth of her mouth. But, familiar it was no more.

I meticulously began cleaning her of all traces of blood. All traces of _me_. When I had finished I dried her thoroughly and brought her back to my room placing her on the soft, cotton-white sheets that covered my bed. The same bed she had fought me over not too long ago. I laid there next to her naked body for what felt like an eternity. Stroking her cheek with my fingertips, then with my lips. Running my fingers through her petal-soft hair. Through the large window I could see the sun beginning to rise on the horizon in the distance. Its rays casting an ominous glow across its expanse. I knew it would only be a few hours till my family returned home from their hunting expedition. Carlisle would not be pleased at all with what has taken place in his home during his absence. I faltered, and I would accept full responsibility for my actions.

I reminisced; how early yesterday, Alice made all the arrangements with Charlie so that Bella could be alone with me…her _murderer_. Charlie had been convinced that I had gone camping with the men in my family. Unbeknownst to him; his daughter was in the care of a savage beast. The story was that Alice and Bella were having a slumber party.

_God, how I wish that had been true_. Alice will be so disappointed with me.

Trying hard to push those thoughts to the back of my mind I knelt down so that I could place my head on Bella's chest. My ear now directly over where the beating of her heart would and should be heard. I stood as still as a statue and listened; a small shimmer of hope still left in my demented mind. But, there was nothing. I willed for it to beat. Nothing. I even prayed that if there were a god to please let him take me instead and let Bella live the life she was meant to. But, still…nothing. My prayers, my hopes were all in vain. There was definitely no life left in this beautiful woman before me. But, what was in her was my venom. It was circulating its way through her system, coursing through her blood vessels. Engulfing every cell. Consuming any remaining life that may have lingered behind. It was apparent that whatever I did unintentional or not-was done correctly. Bella's anticipated transformation to become like me, like my family-clearly underway. Something I had tried in earnest to avoid, till last night. Hesitantly, I removed my head from where the bane of my existence rested for so long. I peered up at Bella's face. Her eyes still closed. She looked peaceful. I scanned her body. Her once milky complexion already appeared more porcelain, more statuesque. Looking back towards her head; her hair scattered on the down pillow above her had begun fading from a rich-mahogany to an intense deep-auburn hue. I wrapped my arms tightly around her small silky waist, pulling her towards me. Holding her tight to my aching chest. Tearless sobs again emanated from my lips. I knew Alice was almost home and she was alone. I could hear her thoughts as she drew closer.

'_Edward, you better have not done what I think you did…' _She chanted over and over,

Within seconds the front door slammed open, the exertion knocking it off its hinges. I didn't even hear Alice come up the stairs before noticing the fairy-like vampire crouched in a defensive stance at the foot of my bed. Her fists tightly clenched at her sides, her topaz orbs now black with fury.

"Edward, what _did _you do?!" She hissed at me through gritted teeth while staring down at Bella's naked and bruised body laid before her. Shock overtook her at what she saw and she gasped loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. It was for the best." I managed to cry out as Alice inched her way closer, examining Bella further her brow furrowing, eyes narrowed.

"Edward, _WHY _is Bella turning?! _YOU SAID_…" She yelled, her tone almost piercing.

"Alice, I know…I just…I…" Cutting her off. The feeling of defeat exhausting me. I looked at Bella laying before me her body becoming more pallid, before whispering…

"I know…she was _supposed _to die."

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hmmmm….wouldn't we all love to know what led up to that?!**

**A/N: Reviews are food for thought…so please leave me your reviews, they are inspirational. Also, I will continue the story if enough people want me to. I am also debating on whether or not to bring BPOV into the picture. Guess we'll have to see…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own TWILIGHT...what I do own are the books, and the movie, and my dirty, dirty thoughts =)**

**A/N: First off i want to thank everyone that added me to their favorites, alerts, etc. You guys are awesome, thank you!!! I was absolutely shocked when my story recieved over 100 hits within the first few hours of it being published. That alone made me want to continue...I had intentions of getting this chapter up alot sooner but children, 3 college courses and the hubby interfered :( **

**Again...BETA-free so I apologize in advance for the errors.**

**I figured every time I updated I would recommend one, if not two of my favorite stories...so my recommendation this week is 1) "The Office" by tby789 this story is AMAZING!!! The author hasnt updated in a while but...maybe if we send LOTS of love we can inspire her to do so. 2)"The Submissive" by tara sue me. You have to start with this one first. Just a warning this one contains D/s, BDSM themes. But seriously, who wouldnt want Edward to spank them, just a little...Both of these stories again can be found on my fav's. PLEASE show them some LOVE!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

_12 Hours Earlier…_

"Beef Stroganoff, Bells? What's the occasion?" Charlie asked suspiciously as I set the plate; full of the slimy concoction down in front of him. My wrist bent awkwardly almost spilling the hot contents onto his lap.

"_What?! _There has to be a special occasion for me to cook a nice meal for my father?" I asked anxiously. Trying hard to conceal the grin that was slowly spreading across my face. The all-too familiar butterflies in my stomach had already begun their amazing acrobatic stunts hours ago-but were churning more intensely now.

I sat down across from Charlie and watched him shovel large mouthfuls of the noodle and beef mixture into his mouth; while I traced the etched indentations that marked the round wooden table before me with my index finger. My thoughts bouncing back to earlier today when Alice convinced Charlie to allow me to spend the weekend at her house for an _all _girls slumber party. _Yeah, right_. Little did Charlie know that I was actually going to spend the weekend alone with Edward. _My_, Edward.

I sat on the edge of my seat, tapping my foot erratically. Just the thought of being alone with Edward made my stomach tighten into knots.

"Mmm, this is really good, Bells. Is this Grandma Swan's recipe?" He asked quizzically slowly torturing me by holding me captive as he ate.

"Yes!" I almost screamed back at him nearly jumping off my seat. I needed to get out of this house and I needed to get out _now_. I looked up at the small white-plastic clock that hung on the wall, 5:25. It's incessant ticking reminding me of where I needed to be. I should have already been on my way over to the Cullen's house by now_. Damn Charlie for hovering now_.

I looked at Charlie pleadingly. "Ok, Bella. I can clearly see you want to go to Alice's. I guess I can clean up after myself. After all, it's not like I never have before." He replied sarcastically, "Go have a good time. I'll see you Sunday." With his words of release I quickly dove off my chair. I gave Charlie a kiss on his forehead and walked towards the door, duffel bag in hand.

"Oh, Bells. That…uh…Cullen boy isn't going to be there, _right_?" He asked, again suspicion laced his words.

"Of course not, Ch…dad. And, he does have a name. It's Edward." I retorted brusquely before opening the door to my much anticipated escape. Charlie let out a loud "Humph" as I slammed the heavy door behind me.

I scurried over to the rusted heap that was my truck, fumbling with the keys as I did so. As soon as I was able to get the door unlocked; I threw the duffel bag that contained my clothes and toiletries on the passenger seat, and hopped in as quickly as my frail human body would allow. I internally willed for the old truck to start on the first try, not needing anything further to delay me from my weekend with Edward. As if the truck read my mind-it did just that. I sighed heavily with relief while revving the whiny engine for good measure. I shifted the car into drive and softly pressed the accelerator to give it a little gas-even though my instincts screamed 'push the pedal to the floor.' But, I knew that speeding would not go over well with Charlie nor would my truck be able to live up to the expectation of such a task. The truck sluggishly began to move and I was finally on my way.

When I made it to the familiar highway that would lead me to the entrance to the Cullen's; my mind began wandering. I couldn't help but imagine all the things that _could _possibly take place this weekend with Edward. The thought of those things made my center immediately heat up. Even though I knew that that heat would remain a dull aching simmer the whole weekend due to Edward's constant insistence that we could not have sex. At least not until I was like him. _And, _the only way to become like him was to marry him.

Regardless of what Edward thought; this weekend…I was determined. I was determined and prepared to get something out of him, _anything _for that matter. If I had to resort to dry humping his leg I would. All shame had left me. There was absolutely no way I was going home unsatisfied. I laughed internally at the thought of just what I would resort to if necessary causing me to jerk the car towards the side of the road. _No more dirty thoughts for the rest of the ride_, I reprimanded myself; before focusing on the road in front of me so that I wouldn't miss the entrance.

It was nearly dusk and the last remnants of day light were fading at a quickening pace. I squinted my eyes in earnest thinking it would allow my vision to adapt better to the change in light but it didn't work. _Just another human flaw_.

As soon as I saw the large maple trees that arched over the pathway like a canopy-my body trembled slightly. I was so close. I bit my lower lip in hopes to put attention to the pain there instead of the nauseating flips my stomach was doing. _This is ridiculous_, I thought to myself as I made the turn onto the darkened path. _Why was I so nervous? _It's not like I had never been alone with Edward before. Well…I had never been alone with _just _him in his house, with no supervision, for a whole weekend. I bit down on my lip, harder.

The Cullen's house was about two miles in from the main road. As I got closer it appeared that the lights in every room were on. Making the house shine like a beacon, a beacon to guide me home. As I pulled up to the front of the house the driveway was void of the usual melee of cars-except for one, Edwards shiny Volvo. I cautiously pulled up beside it, making sure not to hit it; before swiftly throwing the car in park. It was at that moment that I saw the most beautiful image I had ever seen. Edwards silhouette in the doorway. Waiting for _me_. My heart fluttered at the thought and my breathing became hitched. I began counting backwards from one-hundred while I focused on controlling my heart rate and breathing. All the while examining his stance. His left arm rested against the door frame above his head, a bright-red apple held within his grip. His right hand stuffed into the pocket of his washed-out, faded black jeans. I couldn't help but stare, I _wanted _to. I prolonged my exit so that I could ogle at him longer, taking in as much as possible. _If he would just trust himself…_

Edward knew exactly what I was doing. I watched him as he pulled his fingers through the disarray of his bronze hair while he smirked wickedly towards my direction. I allowed my eyes to roam downward, ingesting the site before me. Knowing all the while that this beautiful creature was mine. And _only _mine.

He was wearing a short sleeved charcoal-gray cotton t-shirt. It clung to his body as though it was painted on; accentuating the muscles of his shoulders and arms. The thought of Edward holding me in those arms and touching me with his hands elicited a need from me that I had never known. Immediately my center became heated once more with the scene playing out in my mind. I let the warm tension consume me as my thoughts took control of my body-my eyes continuing their descent. Edward stood barefoot in his snugly fit jeans that just so happened to hug the appropriate areas accordingly. _God, how I wanted to see those areas first hand…and touch them_. My mouth watered. Swallowing the lump that had now formed in my throat; I looked at Edward as he stood there motionless, one eyebrow raised-observing me.

Finally, after basically screwing him with my eyes. I wiped the newly formed bead of sweat off my forehead and got out of the truck; grabbing my belongings as I exited. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs as I gingerly made my way towards him-my face blushed from the lingering thoughts in my head. Edward forcefully grabbed my bag out of my grasp and threw it along with the apple aside; before pulling me into his waiting arms. The need for him _instantly _consumed me. The power he had over me was beyond _all _reason.I became a puddle immediately while in his grasp.

"So, Bella. Like something you _see_?" He whispered in my ear seductively; as he pushed some loose tendrils behind the exposed flesh of my earlobe. His cool breath sending shivers down my already weakened spine.

"Actually, I do." I replied back confidently before taking my lower lip into my mouth sensually.

Edward chuckled lightly before tracing the line of my jaw with his lips before continuing…"I know you do. And, do you want to know how I _know _that?" He asked his familiar cockiness on display as usual; as he gently placed soft kisses up and down my neck.

"_Yes._" I replied breathlessly. My heart beat; _again _soaring beyond what I am sure was unhealthy. The inferno within my core completely ablaze and spreading throughout my body at a rapid rate.

"I can _smell _it." He stated matter-of-factly before licking the area he just trailed with kisses. My body completely sensitive from his touch; immediately became covered in goose-bumps. I nearly came undone with the realization that he could smell my arousal. That thought alone opened the flood gates further. If I didn't combust right then and there it would be a miracle.

"_Oh_…" I was at a complete loss for words. Edward had _dazzled _me, yet again. He pulled his face away from me so that we were now looking at each other. His embrace still tight around me. I looked up at him through the safety of my eyelashes, not wanting him to see just how much I wanted him. Afraid that if he had; our weekend would end before it even began. But, when I looked into the aqueous-caramel of his eyes I saw the same want and _need _that _I _felt-staring right back at me. This_…was a first_. Edward, always the one to conceal his desires while I constantly threw mine in his face on a daily basis. While he was always afraid that his carnal instincts might cause me harm. I, like a fool, always pushed him and tested his self-control. Guilt riddled me and instantly I felt ashamed for all the pleading and whining I had put him through. At that moment I promised myself I would not ruin this weekend by allowing my teenage hormones to rule me.

Without warning Edward grabbed my hand and I followed him into the vacant house, grabbing my bag on the way.

I entered the living room expecting to find Emmett on the couch spewing off sexual innuendos at me but was met with an awkward silence. I even went as far as imagining Alice lithely coming down the stairs as a way to allow myself to settle in. Completely unaware of Edwards glare as I continued to scan the empty space.

"Everything alright, my love? Are you uncomfortable?" He asked sensing that something was askew. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable, per say. I was just nervous, anxious, and somewhat afraid.

"No, I'm fine. Really." I smiled placatingly as I felt Edward hands grip around my wrists pulling me close to him. He stroked my head, running his fingers through my curls before cupping the back of my head with his hand. With his free hand he placed the tips of his fingers under my chin, lifting my head so that our eyes met. At that moment I was extremely aware of the hunger that resided within him. Not for my blood, but for my _body_.

As if he could read my mind, something he was truly unable to do; he placed his lips against mine. Speaking softly…

"Bella, my love. I know this goes against everything I said. But…I _need _you. More than I've ever needed anything in my life." His eyes were closed, his forehead scrunched in deep thought as it pressed against mine. Both of his hands entangled in my hair while his cool breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh of my now swollen lips.

"I am here for you, Edward. You know that. If you…nee…need anything…"I stuttered, confused. This, a side of Edward I had never encountered before.

His eyes opened and bore into me; desire darkened the once calming hue. I closed my eyes and parted my lips allowing his cool breath to reach the warmth of my mouth. Edward, seeing my willingness as an invitation, slid his silky tongue within the confines of my mouth. Grasping my hair, pulling my face into his. His tongue met with mine and frenzy ensued. I searched his mouth with the tip of my tongue, as he did the same. Our bodies now tightly pressed against each other. Edward slowly pushed me back so that my body now rested against the wall at the base of the stairs. Our assault on each others mouth intensifying by the second.

I pulled away briefly, Edwards lower lip within the grasp of my teeth, as I inhaled a deep breath and resumed suckling on the satiny texture of its inner surface. While Edward pushed his body further against mine.

"No, Bella. I don't think you understand. Let me show you just how much I _really _need you." He practically growled as he ground himself into the center of my body, his arousal _quite _evident. I placed my left leg on the second step from the floor, opening myself further so that Edward had better access to rub up against me. _Hah! _We _were dry humping. _

I could feel Edward's erection as he moved his hips in a back and forth motion. Squatting slightly before pushing his erection up against my covered sex. The pressure strengthening with each thrust upward. Abruptly, without any warning-he stopped. Resting his left hand against the wall above my head. His head rested in the crook of my neck. I was panting, not at all surprised by the fact that he had stopped. I had actually expected it. We had gone way beyond what he would normally allow.

But, before I could allow my heart to resume a normal pace; Edward tilted his head away from my neck so that he could stare at me. Suddenly, I felt his right hand gently trace the line of my jaw and make its way down the curve of my neck. I stared deeply into his lust filled eyes as his fingertips trailed a seductive line over my collar bone. Instinctively, I placed my arms around his neck. Giving his hand full access to roam freely. He smirked, acknowledging my act. His hand lightly cupping the underside of my covered breast, where it lingered languidly. Immediately, I felt the familiar tingling sensation within my legs. I had already broken my earlier promise to myself-ten times over. _Damn you traitorous body, damn you!_

"Mmm, you have no idea how good this feels to me." He drawled, as he ran his thumb over my hardened nipple. The scratchy-lace of my bra digging into the oversensitive flesh.

"Feeling your warm flesh. Hearing your heart race. It's almost _too _much to bear." He sighed heavily; than gripped the hardened nub between his forefinger and thumb, squeezing it before twisting it slightly. A low moan escaped my lips. I bucked my hips forward, trying in vain to create friction between my thighs. Tauntingly, Edward moved his hands to the side of my rib cage, again trailing his fingertips downward only to stop at my hip. A flirtatious smirk crossed his face as he licked his lips before slipping his finger under the hem of my jeans. Instantly, I had to catch my breath. The coolness of his fingers sent shivers throughout my body. I was beyond control and needed some form of release. I was still coherent when I felt Edwards hand twist so that his palm now lay flat against the bare skin of my sex. He achingly inched his fingers closer to the pool that had collected, unbuckling my jeans somewhere along the way-unnoticed. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the wall as I let all thought of ration leave my body. With my lower lip within my teeth; Edward slid his fingers over the wet slit that rested between my legs. Again, I bucked my hips at him, placing my leg on a higher step, spreading myself even further apart. Edward let out a low but deep growl as he dipped his forefinger into my wet abyss. His thumb curled upward flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves above before he inserted a second finger. I could feel my knees giving out from beneath me due to the new sensation. Electric jolts ran through my body, down my legs, and arms as I rode the palm of his hand with reckless abandon. Edward diligently continuing to pump both fingers inside of me while circling the ball of nerves steadily with the other.

"Do you like this, Bella? Do you like the way I touch you?" He whispered seductively, bringing me ever closer to my deliverance. His mouth caressing the skin of my neck, suckling the flesh beneath it.

"Yes…I…I…" I stammered, unable to form a sentence as I clenched tightly around his fingers; my orgasm barreling through me like a tidal wave. My leg dropped off the stair from weakness and rested on the floor beside the other. I was still. Allowing my body to slowly calm itself. To say I was _elated_ was an understatement. Edward's hand still sat within my pants, fingers still deep within me. He looked at me longingly as he slid them out…slow. The feeling causing my already sensitive area to twitch. I watched as he took the two fingers that had just been inside of me and placed them both in his mouth. Sucking and licking off the juices of my arousal. I stared; in utter shock as he licked his fingers clean, never breaking his gaze from mine. _Who was this person before me? And, what did you do with my boyfriend? _

"Absolutely delicious, Bella. Next time…maybe I will let _you_ have some." Wait, _Next time? There was going to be a next time?! _Before I could even speak Edward was leading me up the stairs. He looked back at me as I followed. A playful smile escaped his beautiful lips.

"Bella, you're so quiet. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked smugly. He knew I was _more _than okay. I was on a _high_. The Edward before me my drug. The craving for another fix; agonizingly enveloping my system.

"Of course I'm ok, Edward. Why don't you let me show you just how okay _I_ _really _am." With that, I took the lead and pulled him towards his awaiting bedroom.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay...okay!!! I am not one for cock-blocking, LMAO! But, this chapter was getting too long and by 2 a.m. last night I figured I had to stop.**

**Soooooo....with that being said, I may be inclined to get the next chapter up quicker if I get some reviews....pleeeeaaaassssseee!**

**Reviews=Inspiration. GOOD, BAD, or UGLY reviews are part of the writing process.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own TWILIGHT...or its characters...sadly :( or the Shakespeare quote...**

**A/N: Just wanted to say THANK YOU again to everyone that took the time to read my story. Chapter 2 recieved over 300 hits in just a few HOURS, i was left speechless. Now if you could leave some reviews....hint, hint.**

**_RECOMMENDATION:_ So, I planned on writing this chapter three days ago but stumbled upon an EXCELLENT story that EVERYONE should read...after mine of course _=)  
_****Its called "His Personal Assistant" and the author is NorthernLights17. Tell her I sent ya!**

**Oh...this is a LEMON-tastic chapter, and the longest... you've been warned!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV** _continued…_

"_Of course I'm o.k., Edward. Why don't you let me show you just how okay _I really _am." With that, I took the lead and pulled him towards his awaiting bedroom._

Gripping my small fingers around Edward's cool wrist as I pulled him up the never ending staircase; sent my nerves into overdrive. I wanted so much to continue to feel him further, feel him inside me-yet, something didn't feel right. The ascension to the third floor was slow and excruciating. It was I, who was dragging it out, every few seconds peering over my shoulder to see _my _Edward following me like a lost sick puppy. But, lost puppy he was not. Because, as if he knew I was slowing down purposely; he looked back at me with that same hunger from earlier while letting out a deep snarl. Apparently, I was not the only one who wanted to finish what we had started. Though, I was the only one _suddenly _having second thoughts.

Upon reaching the top floor I stopped; pulling Edward roughly into my arms. Resting my head against his cool chest. Trepidation seeping throughout my core, but not enough to quell the fire that was beginning to resurface. Something odd was happening. Edward's demeanor was not at all what I was use to. He appeared far, distant.

"Edward, we don't have to do anything. You have already done more than you would have _ever_. Please don't feel obligated, 'cause your not." I was trying my best to placate him. I knew I had tested his self-control, yet again. _But, wasn't he enjoying himself too, wasn't it he that came on to me? _I tried to convince myself that it was Edward that brought us to where we were at this moment though truly knowing it was I that started this long ago. _If I just would have left him alone…like he asked._

"Edward, talk to me!" I looked up at him; my eyes felt heavily lidded from guilt. Edward stared ahead at nothing. His face emotionless and cold.

"Bella, you're _overreacting_. Of course I am obligated, my love. I'm your boyfriend. Sex is part of a _normal _relationship." He hissed at me in low sneering tones. I couldn't help but stare up at him, my mind chaotic, my heart racing. I innocently tried to squirm my way out of his grasp because now I _was _uncomfortable. Edward quickly snapped his head down as the vice he had on me tightened as he felt my retreat.

"Bella, are you afraid of me? Don't you trust me?" He almost mocked. His face hardening with malice by the second. His eyes were no longer liquefied but solid black spheres.

"Speak to _me_!" He all but spat in my face as his arms went to gripping my shoulders, squeezing them into an awkward shrug before releasing the tension and sighing heavily.

I was trying hard to conceal the tears that were now welling up behind my lower lids. I turned my face to the side and blinked profusely. Allowing some of the wetness to escape; as I bit my lower lip trying to keep back the sobs I was concealing. My body was trembling underneath him.

"I didn't mean to upset you, my love." He cooed, his voice reverting back to its normal calm-silkiness. His mood swings were giving my own emotions whip-lash. "Don't cry…" he whispered as he softly began wiping away the streaks of wetness from my cheeks with his cool fingertips; before guiding my sullen face up-to look at him.

I didn't _know _this man in front of me. This was not _my _Edward. This was someone else. This; the _monster _Edward had warned me of-time and time again. But, did I heed any warnings he had given me previously, did I walk away when I had the opportunity? Of course not. Because I was a naïve teenager, and I loved him and the monster he _could _be. I loved him with every fiber of my being, with every breath I took. There wasn't anything I wouldn't _give; _or _give up_ for that matter, for the man in front of me.

Something told me that I should have run at that very moment. That, I should have screamed, kicked, and smacked, _something_. But all I could do was sit there, frozen. Staring at the face of the man I would sell my soul for. I couldn't run; though my body told me to sprint like a gazelle running from its predator. If I ran; the spectacle itself would possibly kill me-given my lack of coordination. Besides, I had already decided; that if I were to _die_…let it be by the hand of the one I love.

"Its okay, Edward. It's okay. I'm…I'm fine. There's no need to get upset. We can just talk, or wa…watch a movie. Okay?" I stuttered while stroking his cheek with my open palm-pacifically. The feel of his skin sending electric currents throughout my double-crossing body. I wouldn't allow my fear to rule me, just like I had allowed my hormones earlier. I didn't want the night to be ruined because of some silly misunderstanding. Because, that was all it was, a misunderstanding of what though…_I do not know_.

Edward sensing my internal squabble delicately cupped his hands on either side of my face; before slowly taking my salty, tear soaked lips into his mouth. Slowly tracing his tongue around the opening-asking permission for entrance. I could only oblige and parted my lips slightly, allowing him entry.

Our kiss was soft, slow. Unlike the frenzied session we had earlier. This kiss was passionate and intense. The emotion within poured out of each of us-into the other. I wrapped my arms around his lean; yet muscular torso, leaving ample space between our nether regions. I just wanted to be close to him-feel _him_.

When I was close to Edward; it was never close enough for me. If I could crawl under his skin and seek refuge there for all eternity-it _still _wouldn't be close enough. The thought of ever being away from Edward caused my heart to ache, my lungs to tighten. I _knew _Edward loved me…he just hadn't professed it, yet. I, on the other hand was head over heels for him. I was _unconditionally _and _irrevocably _in love with him.

I decided earlier today that this weekend would be the right time for me to tell him such. I was sure Alice knew; she knew everything. But, she had never said anything to me. And, every time I asked her what would happen this weekend she would tell me _'Bella, you know I can't really see you clearly. Something is always blocking me…' _and she would laugh her sweet laugh and change the subject.

"Bella, my love. You're daydreaming." Edward broke my reverie as he stroked my face. His gaze apologetic. I hadn't even realized we had stopped kissing. My anxiety about what I needed to do now consumed my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was lost in thought." Chagrin consumed me. Edward, back to his normal self smirked before placing his lips against mine again.

"I love when you blush, Bella. It excites me so much. So _much _so…that it makes me think very naughty thoughts about you...and me." I gasped at his proclamation as he sunk his head seductively, staring at me through his thick lashes. He began trailing his fingers over my jaw, down my neck, just like before. Before, when he took me with his wonderfully long 'pianist' fingers at the foot of the stairs.

"Don't be ashamed…" I chuckled softly, "I think naughty thoughts about you too. Especially when I'm alone…in my bed…" I began lifting the hem of his shirt and ran my fingers over the smooth ripples of his abdomen. Edward's body shuddered in response to my touch. Our little tiff from earlier now completely far behind us. We were shifting forward. _Together_.

"You do, do you?" A flirtatious smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. I nodded my head as to answer him 'yes'. My center leaking heavily with new arousal. Edward's nostrils flared; conscious of my excitement. He licked his lips as I felt his fingers nimbly slide under my shirt before pulling it above my head; revealing the baby-blue lace of my bra below. I did the same revealing his perfect form in front of me. My eyes instantly wandered to his waist line, his pants hung low on his hips showing off a much defined 'V' that began at his hips and descended downward, hiding its peak from view. It was like an arrow pointing me in the direction I so longed to go. Without thought, without reason; I leaned forward and trailed the tip of my tongue upward from the top of his belly-button right to his collar-bone. Once I was done tasting the sweetness of his flesh I stopped-stepping back, admiring the beauty in front of me. I could feel my jeans becoming saturated with my juices and the tingling between my legs was becoming mildly uncomfortable. I needed friction and I needed it _now_. I gazed up at Edward as I breathed heavily. He stood before me, arms at his side, fists clenched. His eyes dilated wide, but he was smiling. Licking his lips bewitchingly, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before biting on it gently with his teeth. His glare on me intense-as he licked his lips over, and over.

"Edward, what do you really want to do with that tongue?" I asked with bated breath. As I took a step closer towards him. Hoping he would tell me what my body wanted to hear.

"Please, Edward…._what _do you want to do with your tongue?" I practically moaned, now inches from his beautiful face. Edward let out a deep breath, the coolness tickling my skin.

"Bella, I want to taste you." He panted. Our faces mere centimeters away from each other.

"Tell me how…_How _do you want to taste me, Edward?" I wanted to hear him say it. Just the thought of him talking dirty made my desire increase ten-fold. Instinctively, I pushed my hips towards him, Edward grabbed them in response. I thought my body would unfurl right then and there, just from his touch.

"I want to taste your body…I want to wrap your legs around my neck…and take you…with my mouth…" He placed his lips over mine, rubbing his tongue along the outer surface of my lips before dipping his tongue into my partially open mouth. His hand moved in between my legs while he continued his ministrations on my mouth; showing me exactly what he wanted to do to my sex. I was more than positive that he could feel the heat coming off of me, seeping through the denim material that separated us. Edward then gripped his hands around the meaty portion of my buttocks and picked me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, his throbbing erection pressed directly over my dripping core.

"Bella, I am going to take you into my room now. I am going to touch you in ways you have never known, kiss you in ways you have never dreamed of…and then after I do all that…I am going to make you scream my name. Tell me now, is that what you want? Do you want me to make you scream my name, Bella? Do you?" He stared directly in my eyes, his voice was stern, demanding, I _loved _it. Without an inkling of thought I answered exuberantly…

"Yes, Edward. I want you to…" and before I could even finish my sentence Edward was briskly walking towards his room, my legs still wove tightly around his waist, my hands clung together around his neck. Neither of us could look away from the other. Edward was going to _take _me; my teenage hormones had won and were doing a victory dance.

Edward's room was dark; except for the glow of the full moon coming through the floor to ceiling windows that lined the main wall. The king size bed that I had told him just weeks before was 'unnecessary' was finally living up to its purpose. It lay centered in the big room, the moon light made it appear welcoming, inviting. I stood with the back of my thighs against the thick cream-colored duvet behind me. Edward in front of me, his hands running up and down my torso. His fingers absorbing the memory of my body.

"Bella, I would like to remove your pants now. My I remove them?" If I hadn't known better Edward Cullen was practically begging. The fervor in his voice was undeniable. I nodded my head 'yes' and his fingers quickly undid the button. I wiggled my hips as he slid my jeans to my ankles. I slid each foot out of my ballerina flats and stepped out of the heap below me. When I looked up again Edward had already removed his jeans and stood before me now in boxer-briefs. I licked my lips suggestively as I gazed at his erection straining against the dark cotton.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. I think I had made my request quite clear, don't you?" His fingers curled under the edge of the matching boy-cut underwear to my bra. "I love this color on you. It makes your creamy flesh look so much more…_delectable_." I could hear the saliva accumulating in his mouth; I watched his Adams apple bob as he tried to swallow it all. His fingers caressingly moving back and forth under the fringe of my panties; and than he tore them right off my body. I stood there aghast but his aggressiveness only fueled the fire burning within me. I quickly reached behind my back undoing the clasp of my bra. While Edward finally let his erection go free.

I had never seen a penis, up close or in real life before. My first reaction was…_Wow! H_ow the hell is that going to get in me? My second…get it in me _now_! It stood beautifully at attention. I couldn't stop staring. I wanted to reach out and touch it…taste it.

"Ahem…my eyes are up here, love." Edward reminding me playfully that he had other plans for me first.

Slowly, Edward pushed my body back against the bed so that I was lying. He adjusted me so that I was now in the center of the bed, exposed and ready for his taking. I spread my legs apart as Edward crawled his way upward through the path I had created for him. The look in his eyes was feral and lust filled. He came up, through my thighs, gently skimming the inner portion of them with his hips. He kissed my lips once and pulled my lower lip into his mouth before he made his descent back down my body. This time painstakingly stopping every two seconds to take my heated flesh into his mouth. He stopped directly above my breast; taking the nipple of my left breast into his mouth and sucking hard. He used his hand to mold the other. I arched my back pushing my breast further into his mouth. He moaned in acceptance as he took in as much as he could. Leaving both breasts abandoned by his mouth; he continued to lower his body, his tongue trailing circles over my flat stomach-his hands above pinching, twisting, and rubbing the hard nub of each of my nipples.

When Edward finally made his way to his preferred destination; I was consumed with want and need-and leaking like a faucet. He tauntingly ran his tongue over my wet folds; his eyes never breaking there gaze from mine. I leaned up on my elbows so that I could watch him as he lavished me with his mouth. He drew a line up…than down; with the tip of his tongue, before removing one hand from my breast and bringing it down between his mouth and my sex. He then took his fingers and spread my folds open so that he could explore the area further. Before I knew it; my bundle of nerves was within Edwards teeth as he was plunging two fingers deep inside of me. I pumped my hips upward grinding his face further into me. Every so often feeling the replacement of his fingers with his tongue.

"You taste like heaven, my Bella. Sweeter than blood…" Edward's eyes were glossed over with lust as he continued to push his tongue deeper into me. "I want you to come in my mouth, Bella. For me…come for me…_only _me." With his permission; I let out a deep moan as he penetrated me again with his two fingers, my nub rolling between his teeth. I couldn't hold back any longer, I could feel the coil within me unraveling at a rapid rate.

"Edward, I can't hold it…" with my admittance; Edward placed his mouth over my wet opening, his tongue delved deeper into the chasm. I clenched tightly around the thick muscle and let out a loud scream. Edward held my hips tightly, his face flush against my skin as his fingers held me open while he lapped up every drop my body had to offer.

"Mmm, you have no idea…" he said before bringing his wet fingers to my mouth. "Bella, I told you I would share next time." His finger trailed across my lower lip and I stuck the tip of my tongue out tasting the tangy liquid before taking his whole finger into my mouth and sucking off my own juices. When he removed his finger I released it with an audible "pop."

Edward then crawled back up towards me, hovering above me. My legs spread for him, _only _him. I could feel the tip of his rigid shaft twitching against my slick folds. I jerked my hips upward so that the tip was flush against my heated center. Edward and I froze. The current between us magnetic.

"Bella…_please. _I need to be inside of you…don't make me stop." he whispered pleadingly as he nudged forward-just a little. The head passing the outer labia; now planted firmly against the opening to where pure bliss awaited us both.

"I don't want you to stop…" I breathed. With that, Edward pushed himself within me; breaking my barrier in the process. I moaned loudly, a mixture of pain and pleasure washed over me. Edward held still while my body stretched to accommodate his girth. He than slowly pulled himself out of me; before plunging himself deep within me again. He repeated this process a few times till finally; I was comfortable enough to rock my hips in sync with his thrusting.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. Digging the heels of my feet into the lower portion of his back, pushing him deeper within. His thrusts so deep that I could feel him hitting my cervix. Edward placed soft kisses up and down my neck, soothingly; as he whispered in my ear just how good I felt and how well I was doing. Then, unexpectedly he stopped. He lifted himself up on both elbows so that his face hovered above mine. His throbbing erection still within me, impulsively I clenched around him. Edward chuckled to my reaction.

"I want to see your face, my love. I want to watch you as I make love to you. I don't want to miss anything." In a swift motion I was lifted and re-positioned so that I was now straddling Edward in a sitting position. His legs hung over the edge of the bed as mine wrapped around his waist. Placing his hand on the underside of my buttocks; Edward lifted me as his other hand snaked in between us gripping his erection. He pumped his fist once…twice; down the firm shaft before aligning it again to my welcoming sex. Slowly with my assistance he lowered me onto him. Impaling me completely and thoroughly. I began moving in a rocking motion but that didn't allow for much penetration. Edward already sensing this; gripped my hips on either side and lifted me up and down so that I glided over his penis. The sensation of feeling him moving in and out of me was earth shattering. I threw my head back in exultation as my orgasm began to creep its way through me. Edward sucked on my neck nibbling the sensitive flesh as he pumped faster and faster. My back arched as my release came closer and closer, Edwards suckling becoming fiercer with his own release on the way.

"Edward, _ugh_…I want…I want…" I was panting. Edward's one hand cupping my head now as the other gripped the back of my shoulder. His thrusting so fervent now that with every upward motion I partially bucked off of him before impaling myself onto him again, deeper each time. And, then he spoke those words I had been longing to hear…

"Bella, I _love _you…let yourself go." that is when I came undone. My body so tightly woven began gyrating with the intensity my orgasm created.

"Oh. God. I love you, Edward!" I screamed wantonly as ecstasy rattled my body. Edward pushing even harder then before into me as I began the lethargic trip downward back to reality. Reality that was now painful. The bliss that my body was feeling not more than ten seconds before was now consumed with a searing pain. Immediately, I became aware of Edwards face nuzzled deep into my neck, sucking intensely as his penis dug deeper into me. I could feel warm liquid pouring over the back of my shoulder as weakness over took me.

Edward bit me. But, _why_? My eyes began to loll towards the back of my head. The pain was too much. I just wanted to close my eyes. I could hear Edward faintly through the ringing in my ears yell at me… "Bella! Look at _ME_!" his voice was harsh. I lifted my head, tears falling down my face; looking him in the eyes. The monster glared back at me.

"Edwaaaard…." I whimpered my voice barely audible. Edward only ignored my cry before gripping my hips again and circling them around his penis, grinding me further still-my legs now barely straddling him. I allowed my head to fall back and stared at the light the moon's glow created on the ceiling above me. The glow which emanated was now ominous to me where as earlier it had been warm, romantic. I could feel my breathing becoming difficult. The hair that had rested on my shoulder earlier was now weighed down from the permeation of blood. _My _blood.

With my back arched, I could feel warm liquid trickling down my collar-bone; rolling over my breast. Edward's mouth covered the soft mound. His teeth grazing my nipple. My body trying to protect itself-began to shut down. Again, a crippling pain ripped its way through me. The epicenter, my breast. My faint cry went unheard as the _monster _continued his assault on me. I could barely feel through the numbness as hot liquid escaped my nipple; before cool lips quickly lapped up the stream

"This is what you wanted, Bella. _REMEMBER_!?" Edward all but yelled at me. I began to cry silently to myself. My heart heavy with grief, my body in shock from blood loss. I was so confused…disappointed? I could feel Edward nuzzling his face back up towards my neck. My body limply hanging back.  
Fight…_FIGHT! _My mind screamed. But I couldn't. I could never go against him. _Never_.

'_My only love…sprung from my only hate…'_

I could barely feel the coolness of Edward's breath caressing the intact flesh of my neck; the tip of his nose creating an imaginary line up and down its length. I tried to burn the intimacy of the moment into my memory; knowing it would be the last. I knew I was dieing. Edward not willing to change me; the realization that he never planned to hit me like a brick. I should have known. The signs were all there. But, I ignored them. Just like I always did. I closed my eyes, succumbing to the inevitable.

Edward's last bite into my already sore flesh was my final undoing. The immediate fire that coursed throughout my body was crippling. My body shook violently as I tried feverishly to hold on to some semblance of mortality. Pictures of Charlie and Renee flashed before my closed lids. They would be devastated. _Broken_. I could feel the once tight grasp I had on Edward's shoulder slowly relinquishing its position. My fingers one by one falling from their hold. My arms fell heavy at my sides, my legs soon followed…

The blackness called to me; it was _inviting_…I took a final breath before embracing it…allowing it to swallow me whole.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Aahhh!_...Bella finally got her lemon, but at what price???**

**  
The next chapter brings us back to present day and EPOV. It may be the last chapter, it may not. I am already mapping out my next fanfic. It will be AH/AU, romance, angst, LEMONS. All that gooooood stuff. I would give you a synopsis but then...well, you know. So...for those that may be interested in reading further stories by me please add me to your author alerts....THANKS AGAIN, to those who have stuck with me during this little journey _=)_**

**_Now_...do you see that little tab down there? yeah that one..it says "Review this Story/Chapter"...see it winking at you...calling you? go ahead...touch it. Let your mouse graze it then...click it...dont worry noone will know...it can be our little secret! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TWILIGHT or any of its characters...i do own however; a very, very sexily-stroking-himself Edward!**

**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to all that alerted this story, added it to your favorites, and took the time to read it in general. I had alot of fun writing it and cant wait to start the next one!!! Again; if anyone is interested in reading any further work from me please ADD me to your Author Alerts!! There will be a brief synopsis of my next story at the end of this chapter...**

**I need to thank my long time BFF "Moochini M" for putting up with my craziness and constant pressure of reading _my_ FanFic or _any_ FanFic for that matter. She was my Beta for this chapter and i _REALLLLLLY_ *heart* her!!!**

**RECOMMENDATION: I think anyone who wants to read a VERY detailed, smutty AH/AU, FanFic should read "Heartbreak Remedy" by dariachenowith. Be warned it is GRAPHIC, contains threesomes, AND BDSM, D/s themes. But, it is sooooooooo goood it should be illegal! **

**Another AMAZING story is "Master of the Universe" by Snowqueens Icedragon...I HIGHLY recommend EVERYONE read it!!!**

**This is the LAST chapter for Forsaken...its bittersweet. _My_ BETA, Moochini M, thinks there should be a sequel...if enough people request it...and REVIEW*HINT* I might be inclined to do so.**

**MyCrazyTwistedMind- hope this answers your questions _=)_**

**WARNING: ALL characters in my story are OOC-meaning out of character. Please keep that in mind when reading. With that being said, here goes......**

* * *

**EPOV **_continued…_

"_Alice, I know…I just…I…" Cutting her off. The feeling of defeat exhausting me. I looked at Bella laying before me her body becoming more pallid, before whispering…_

"_I know…she was _supposed _to die." _

"Yeah, well…so much for _that _idea. Huh, Edward?" Alice asked quizzically becoming more relaxed. "You do know that Carlisle will not like this, not one bit, Edward." She glared at me while shoving me off the bed. Her small frame taking my place next to Bella's side.

"I am well aware of that. But, thanks anyway for the reminder. Besides, I will be responsible for Bella now. I have no choice." I said placatingly as I walked, uncovered, toward the full-length antique mirror sitting in the corner of the large room. Alice gently grazing her index and middle fingers over the defined ridges of my midsection; before focusing her attention back to Bella. The burden of what I had done already seeping into my core. Alice's touch just intensified it. I knew full well that the repercussion of last nights tryst would forever damn me to my own internal hell. At the same time; the realization that Bella would be mine for all eternity made my pseudo heart race with anticipation. That is, of course, if she chose to be mine or not. Given the current situation and what led us to it-I was quite certain she would choose the latter.

I watched Alice's reflection in the mirror begin running her slender fingers through Bella's lustrous thick curls that were splayed in every direction on the pillow below her.

"Edward, she looks like _Medusa_. With her hair like this, that is." She said disgusted before separating the curls into thinner tendrils and pulling them down to frame Bella's face.

"Hmm, that's much better." She said admiringly. "She's going to be breathtaking, Edward." Alice's words were gravely; yet, lustful. I watched as she licked her lips and stroked Bella's hair before kissing her forehead to return to stroking her hair once more. I didn't let Alice's attention towards Bella upset me. Alice was very sexual and known for her seductive prowess. She always had been. I could recall quite a few times where I took the place of Jasper as her lover. And there were those times where I did join them both…

"You look satiated." Alice was now behind me, her face resting gently on my back. Her small fingers entwined around my abdomen. Her embrace-tight. I stared at my reflection; my eyes were liquefied amber from the consumption of human blood. _Bella's _blood. My body shuddered at the image of Bella's lifeless body hunched back, her blood running rampant through my body; now my mind.

"Satiated, _never_." I laughed darkly, coaxing Alice to loosen her fingers and move them downward. Alice, following my lead slid her palm towards the growing erection below. Her fingers stretching, straining; slightly grazing the small tuft of bronze hair that lay above her desire. I could feel her mouth open, releasing a cool gust of air as she sighed heavily before putting the throbbing cylinder in her tiny palm. Instinctively, I pushed my hips forward causing her hand to pump down the rigid shaft with force.

"Mmm, Edward…I think out of respect for your _pathetic _mistake over there; we should finish this in my room." Her voice was sultry. Alice was very persuasive. No-one could ever bet against her. But to call _Bella _pathetic, _my _Bella? Her words angered me beyond all reason. I gripped the quaint wrist which had just been pumping me hard and twisted it, hearing the small bones break within. Alice yelped in response and immediately jumped back, crouching-ready to attack.

"What the _FUCK_, Edward?!" She screamed while holding her limp and awkwardly twisted wrist in the palm of her better hand. I could hear the crackling of bones again as she set the weakened structure back to its original position.

"What the fuck, _Alice_? What the _FUCK_?! Are you serious? Who the hell are _you _to call anyone pathetic?" I all but spat at her, venom spraying from my mouth. My fists were tightly clenched at my side, lips pressed hard into a line. It took all my control not to tear her pretty little-head right off her shoulders.

"Ooooh…I see what's going on here. Huh, guess I didn't see this _coming_, did I? You _love _her, Edward. You fell in love with your _pathetic _human." She pointed towards Bella. Bella's blanched body lay statuesque. I couldn't speak.

"Bravo, Edward. Bra-_vo_…" Alice clapped her hands, a pompous look on her face.  
"I don't think I could have done it better myself. The whole charade, the bullshit lies. You know you're lucky you're the only one who could read minds around here-otherwise Carlisle would have killed you _months _ago." She began traipsing the room, every few seconds glaring back at Bella's sleeping body before stopping directly in front of me; her topaz eyes looking deep into my own.

"So tell me this, Edward. How do you think this will go over with Carlisle _now_? Considering how he had only told you days ago that you were to drain _her _and dispose of _her_. I mean, I know you aren't _that_ stupid, I'm sure you didn't forget." Sarcasm and contemptuousness exhumed from her small frame.

"I don't know…" I whispered before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently. "Didn't you see this?! You could have warned me! You could have given me some indication!" I was completely at a loss. Alice, the one person I _relied _on and _trusted_; was throwing me under the bus-head first.

"Edward…" she spoke softly while cupping my face with her smooth palm.

"Ah, my dearest Edward. I _did _see…I saw you take her virtue, her body and than her blood. But, what I _didn't _see, was your last minute, irrational, selfish decision to release your venom into her." with that Alice slapped the cheek she had been caressing-hard. Ashamed, I dropped my head while turning my back to her; making my way towards the glass wall.

"She thought you were her friend, she believed we _all_ were." I felt remorseful, this should have never gotten as far as it had. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice making her way to the door.

"Alice, what do you see now? I mean…can you see _our_ outcome?" I asked, afraid of the answer. She began laughing maniacally, clenching her sides tight as she tried to catch an unneeded breath.

"God, Edward. You're so brooding sometimes, now that's getting _pathetic_." She continued laughing her tiny hand on the door. "Listen, we _all _played the part. But, the scene is over; it's time to move on. And, regarding your outcome…well, she is clearly blocking me from seeing anything and you keep changing your mind. So I don't know, nor do I really care." She paused; her thoughts blackened to my view.

" Hey, if you still want to get a quick fuck in before sleeping beauty wakes…well, you know where to find me." the heavy door slammed as Alice left the room. I sighed heavily; never before had I been so relieved to see Alice go.

I made my way to the glass wall; peering out at the beautiful landscape before me. Dew glistened like diamonds on the branches and leaves of the trees. The pink and purple rays that the dawn brought with its rise cast a soft and serene radiance. Bella would enjoy the beauty the earth had to offer, once she saw it with her new sight. I faced Bella once more. We would probably have to run…I was sure that once Carlisle returned he would contact the Volturi. Two infractions on my part now…going through with a transformation without the consent of the Volturi elders; and going against Carlisle's command. If Carlisle didn't kill me _and _Bella when he got home; surely Aro would have Jane here before dusk.

Placing my head against the cool glass, my hands above me. I could remember our family meeting that took place not more than three days ago. I closed my eyes tight, desperately trying to erase the memory of what Carlisle's declaration had been. But, his words were so clear, and nothing could erase the finality of what had to be done.

"_What the hell were you thinking, Edward?!" Rosalie shouted, mere inches from my face. "You could have us all implicated. ALL of us!" Emmet placed his hand on her arm, guiding her back down to her seat. I buried my face back into the safety of my palms. I couldn't look at any of them. I was too distraught. _

"_I didn't intend for any of this to happen…" I whispered. My family sat around me, a family meeting called to order due to my conduct. _

_Carlisle sat; his body resting back in his chair, fingertips steepled together before him. He had a look of calm on his angular face but I knew; I knew this would not end well. He sat up and as he did so the room became silent. Everyone's attention shifted to Carlisle and what his verdict in the matter would be…even though I already knew._

"_Edward, are you aware that you have put us all at great risk?" He asked. My body was rigid with the tension in the room. This would have been a great time for Jasper to utilize some of that skill of his but of course he didn't. He was taking full advantage of the fact that it was I that was getting reprimanded for once, not him. _

"_I don't think we are in any danger." I began my defense, again Rosalie jumping up from her seat, cutting me off before I could even state my case. _

"_We aren't in _any _danger?! You've got to be kidding me! A human knows WHAT we are, knows WHERE we live, HOW we live. You don't think she might say something…to someone, _anyone _for that matter…and Ooooh don't even get me started with what the Volturi will do to us all. Not just you Edward, ALL of us!" Her arms were crossed against her heaving chest tightly. _

"_Rose, sit down." Carlisle said calmly, pointing her back to her seat. _

"_Edward, you have put us all in a very peculiar predicament. On one hand; I understand that you saved Bella from certain death from Tyler's van. But, by doing so you have also guaranteed her death by letting her live. It is a horrible catch-22; I might say." He chortled quietly. Everyone, including me continued to watch him. I, the only one disgusted. _

"_And you are certain that she knows what we are, Edward? Absolutely, certain?" I wanted so much to lie and say that I had made a mistake. I could still hear Bella's small voice telling me she wasn't afraid, even though she knew I was a vampire. _Oh, god. Poor, Bella, what have I done? _But, my family knew me all too well. They knew I could never lie, especially to Carlisle-the man who saved me so many years ago from my own death. Couldn't he see the irony? Couldn't he understand?_

_Hesitantly, I answered, "Yes, I am certain. But…she would never speak of it to know one. I know she wouldn't…I fear it is because she has fallen in love with me. Her heart won't allow her to do such a thing." I had to throw that in, that last resolve. But, it felt miniscule compared to the consequences it brought with it. I feared that I too had fallen and become more attached to her than anticipated. But, I would never tell Bella, or my family. _

"_Edward, _do _you love her?" Carlisle asked, staring directly into my eyes. Reading my emotions. I could hear his thoughts yelling to me, 'be honest, son'. I could hear Rosalie and Jasper gasp in unison due to my lingered silence and then I spoke the blackest of lies…_

"_No, I do not." I said coldly. _

_With that Carlisle sat up and smacked his palms down flat onto the mahogany table below him, a sign that are meeting was almost to an end. _

"_Well, with that out of the way. This is what you are to do my son. We are planning a camping trip for this weekend. Bella will stay here with you. Alice, you will make all the necessary arrangements so that Charlie allows Bella to come. Alice, you and Jasper will see to it that Chief Swan is properly disposed of; that is after Bella has been." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat while Alice shook her head in acceptance of her orders, and anticipation. She and Jasper would bleed Charlie dry… _

"_You, Edward," Carlisle continued, his voice authoritarian, "…are to drain Bella. Then dispose of her body. Now, DO I make myself clear? No human can know who or what we are…no one, _ever_. Those are the rules, Edward. They have never changed, and they never will." He hissed with dark eyes. _

"_Oh, and Jasper," Carlisle gestured over to Jasper; who was now privately discussing with Alice the plans for their upcoming weekend, "…burn both their bodies; far from here-once both are dead, of course. I don't want another mishap like when we were in Chicago. We don't need anyone having their suspicions of us." Carlisle added laughing malevolently. Jasper shook his head in understanding; a wicked grin distorted his face as he looked directly at me. _

_I recalled the last humans that realized what we were. Jasper and James had a field day with that couple. That was what brought us to Forks. It was usually Jaspers deviation from the rules that caused us to move from state to state, city to city. This time it was I who faltered. _

_So, the precedent had been set and made quite concise. I had to kill Bella Swan. I had to take the blood I had been so desperately trying to avoid and then watch as her body burned to ashes. Bella had no choice, I had no choice. I couldn't change her; even if I wanted. Even though I had her believe that one day I would…when we married. I got up to leave the table, my body still taut from the anxiety of the moment and apprehension of what I had to do._

"_Edward," Carlisle stopped me as I was just about to exit the room. I stood with my back to him gnashing my teeth._

"…_don't think for one second; that if you _choose _not to go through with this; one of us wont." I turned my face to the side to see him point to each person at the table. Sadistic grins plastered across all their faces but one, Emmet's. Emmet hung his head in defeat toward the table, refusing to look at me. I knew he understood. I quaked at the thought of my family attacking Bella, poor un-expecting Bella. I knew then; that if this was to happen, if Bella _was _to die, then it was to be done by me…and me alone. There were just no other options. _

The rustle of sheets broke me from my reverie. I swiftly spun around to find _my _Bella- sitting up, looking around the room. She looked like a blind person seeing the light for the first time. I watched her silently as she smacked the air in front of her. Surely she was seeing the dust motes crossing her line of vision. Finally, she saw me from her peripheral and her head snapped towards my direction. A lurid smile played at her lips before she licked them and bit the lower of the two. She threw her arms above her head and stretched her body taut. Her back bowed inward and her breasts pushed out. Her nipples hard in anticipation. I walked over to the bed, slowly. Not wanting my movements to jar her or make her nervous. She sat on her knees, her feet below her buttocks, thighs spread apart. I could smell her arousal permeating the surrounding air. I wanted her, I _needed _her. My penis became engorged as my excitement to feel myself inside of her grew. I stopped at the foot of the bed, my erection now in my hand; pumping myself softly. The need in me growing, my hard shaft pulsing for release.

I gazed at the beautiful body before me; adoringly. Imagining that it was her small hands pumping me with fervor instead of my own. I bent down and crawled my way up to where she was seated in the center of the large bed. My movements stealthy, cat-like. She was beyond breathtaking. An angel. _My _angel. Her skin was pure alabaster and flawless. Her hair deep-auburn; cascading over her shoulders and down her back. The ringlets, fuller and thicker-just like her lips. Her heart shaped mouth pouty and plumper than before. She exhumed absolute perfection, nothing less. She looked at me with adoring eyes, licking her lips, sensually. Her chocolate irises had turned scarlet and were piercingly bright. I stopped directly in front of her and reached my hand out to touch her.

"Bella, speak to me." I whispered in hushed tones. I didn't want to scare her knowing full well that all her senses were extremely hyper-sensitive right now. I slowly began to take the soft mound of her breast and mold it gently with my hand. Bella arched her chest towards me and let a low snarl escape her lips. She retreated instantly with the sound she produced. Not use to her new voice.

"Shhh, my love. It's okay. I know everything is different to you right now; but give it some time and…" my words trailed off; _some time_…those words resonated within my head. Bella doesn't _have _some time, she has _no _time. The thought of losing her now was blasphemy, it would not happen. I would and could _not _allow it.

"Bella, my love. I know you are just waking but…" She placed her soft index finger to my lips. I was in awe of her. Her touch sent venom racing viciously through my system. I could feel my mouth pooling with the metallic liquid, my erection painfully throbbing just by her mere touch.

"I know, Edward. I _know_..." Her voice was like a choir of angels. The sweetness and melancholy could bring a man to tears. Bella left the bed and walked towards the gold-tufted chaise that sat in front of the glass wall. I watched her naked form as her hips swayed in a hypnotic motion. I wanted to grip those hips, like I had last night. _Last night_…_FUCK!_

Graciously, she lied down, all the while her eyes fixed on me. She hung her left leg over the side of the chaise onto the floor while the other was bent- heel up against her buttocks. Her legs spread wide; like an eagles wings. Her glistening sex open and _apparently _ready for me.

"Come to me, Edward." Bella pointed her fragile finger towards me, curling it back, motioning for me to come to her. Her voice sultry and dripping of sex. Without hesitation, I advanced to her side. My erection still present, my body feigning for release. Bella was digging her fingers through her thick hair, licking her lips and moaning with want; while she bowed her back off the chaise-her hips pushed up into the air.

"Edward, I need you. I need to feel you, inside me…_now_!" She moaned while panting; gloriously full of desire. I sat between her legs, lifting both thighs so that they now rested on my hips.

"Yes, Edward…come closer." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down on top of her before grabbing my head and pushing her lips against mine. I opened my mouth for her and she fiercely took the invitation. Plunging her slick tongue roughly into the cool cavity. I was dizzy from her assault, but it felt so good; her tongue felt _so _good. I traced my hands up and down her torso, feeling her skin beneath my fingertips. I ran two of my fingers over her wet folds and elicited a low moan from her. Her moans, and the touch of her; ignited an electrical spark within me. We were made for each other, like two puzzle pieces that fit…just right.

"Inside me, _NOW_!" she growled as she pushed her hips up so that my erection sat flat against her entrance. I could feel the slickness against the head of my penis; remembering just how good her core had felt and tasted last night…

Bella unpleased with my lack of motion; dug her fingernails into the flesh of my buttocks causing me to jolt forward-pushing my penis hard inside of her. My eyes rolled back when I felt the familiar tightness. God, she felt so good. I began slowly rocking myself in and out of her. Pulling out almost completely before plunging myself deeper into her. Then our movements became more erratic, more intense. I began thrusting so hard into her that this time I _did _hit her wall, and hit it hard. Bella cried out from pleasure not pain and I could feel her beginning to tighten around my shaft.

"Edward, wait…" she was breathless; her words child like. Immediately, I stopped pulling away from her. I knew that I couldn't hurt her now that she was a vampire; but I still felt the need to protect her.

"What, my love? What is it? Are you okay? Have I hurt you?" I asked emphatically while stroking her cheek. _No blush would ever touch this spot again, _I thought sadly to myself as I gently grazed it with my thumb nail.

"Edward, I want to ride you. See your face...You saw mine last night, but I didn't get to see yours…" she spoke so innocently, her lower lip jutting outward as she pouted. How could I say no? Abruptly, I grabbed her waist and flipped us both so that I was now half sitting and leaning back on my elbows. Bella stood over me, both legs straddling either side of the chaise. Instead of straddling me like she had last night Bella instead placed her left foot on my right shoulder; while the other was placed firmly on the ground beside my thigh. Her strength was immense; as she pushed me back so that I lay with my back curving the contoured edge of the large chair. Her newborn strength was a force to be reckoned with, I would have to be more aware around her.

Bella grabbed my penis with one hand and began stroking it. She did this as she rubbed the tip against her wet folds. Dipping the head into her sex before pulling it out; to repeat the process over, and over. It was like a slow torturous death. I could feel my climax edging its way closer to the surface, only to be pushed back into the recesses as she pulled me out of her, _again. _

"Please, Bella…_Please_!!!" I begged, needing her-bad.

"Please what, Edward? Please don't stop...please I need to be inside you?" Her tone was harsh, angry. The heel of her foot was digging into my shoulder harder than before, the pressure increasing every second. I was certain she would break the bones if she did not let up.

"_Ouch_, Bella. Love, you are very strong, you need to be gentle with me." I snickered while rubbing circles with my thumbs along her hips. Her nostrils flared and her body tensed. She placed her index finger over my lips as she impaled herself down onto my pulsating erection. I watched as she closed her eyes and threw her head back; her lower lip clenched tightly between her teeth as she rode me with reckless abandon.

"Edwaaard…" she whined. Gasping heavily as she rode me faster and faster. Her supple breasts bounced in front of my face. I quickly grabbed one and brought it to my face the best I could with what leverage I had; biting down on the puckered nipple. She groaned in pleasure. I gripped her hips lifting her up and down, faster than before. Her body mewled in response.

"Edward, ugh…I want something…." she could barely get her words out.

"Anything, my love. Anything." I replied breathlessly; thrusting deeper into her. I could feel my stomach coil, my orgasm ready to explode.

"I want what you took from me."

_Huh?_

And then she stopped. Her scarlet eyes were burning a hole right through me.

"I'm sorry, but you _what_?!" I was utterly confused. What did I take from her that she would possibly want back?

"I _want _what you took from me, Edward. Cullen." Her words carried conviction. She was blatantly angry, but _why_?

"Bella, I'm not sure I understand what you're saying. What could I have possibly taken from you that would make you so angry with me?" I was at a loss for words until it hit me. Her _virtue_? That can't be it, that's preposterous.

"Bella, darling. Are you talking about your virtue? Because, I am sorry. That would be impossible to give back to you." I smiled quite smugly at her. Bella bit her lower lip and began to laugh sardonically. Every time a chuckle escaped her lips her walls clinched tighter around my penis.

"Oh, poor, poor Edward." She began running her fingers through my hair. "Edward, my darling. I don't want my virtue back…no, no, that's not it at all. What I want is my blood. The blood you took from me, without my permission. _MY _blood, Edward! I want it back _now_!"

I think her words shocked me so much that I was completely unaware of Bella gripping my hair and pulling my head to the side. Exposing the flesh of my neck where she bit down with brute force before ripping a chunk of flesh away as she did so. She used all her strength to hold me in place as she drank _her _blood that was mixed with my venom out from my body. _How ironic_, _the prey has become the predator_. Bella was going to kill _me_.

I could feel my senses cloud over. My strength completely consumed by her power. I lay limp beneath her body as she sucked everything from me. Her moans of ecstasy as she did so would have turned me on if I had the strength. When she felt she had got her fill she stopped and looked at me. Her scarlet eyes on fire. Blood covered the lower half of her face. The excess falling off her chin; raining on to my bare chest below. She swiped the back of her hand over her mouth; wiping some of the crimson-liquid away as she chuckled maliciously.

_I deserve this. I truly deserve this_.

"I heard what you and Alice had said Edward. I know what you were _supposed _to do to me." She hissed. My worst fears had come true.

But, how could she have heard anything? She was in the process of her change. I tried to speak but could only produce a muffled gurgling sound.

"I have decided that I'm not going to kill you; not yet, anyway." She was smirking, an evil grin spread across her lips.

"I want you to pay attention, Edward. Listen very closely, ok? Do you think you can do that…_love_?" Her fingers were tightly woven in my hair. She forced my head in an up and down nodding motion.

_Do you hear me, Edward? Yoo-hoo can you hear me?_

Holy_. _Shit_. _I could hear her thoughts. Faintly, but I could definitely hear them.

_You might want to pay close attention to this… _she thought as her fingers released from their death grip. My heavy head fell back, hitting the wooden arm of the chaise behind me. My eyes rolling into the back of my head.

Bella walked; her body nude and covered in blood towards the door. I could faintly see her picturing something. She turned back towards me.

_Pay attention, Edward. I don't want you to miss a thing. _

She winked at me and blew me a kiss before opening the door. The images she threw at me were horrifying. It was as though I was watching a nightmare unfold before me. No matter how tightly I clenched my eyes shut the images would not disappear. It was like Bella was throwing daggers at my psyche.

Oh. God. _Alice_.

Bella was playing out the events of how she would dismember Alice; limb from limb. I tried vehemently to scream but only a small gust of air escaped my lips. I raised my trembling fingers to the area of my neck that Bella had bitten. My trachea was ripped right through; my voice box all but gone.

_No! Bella No! _I desperately screamed back at her but she couldn't hear _my_ thoughts.

_Now…where is that little pixie? _

I heard her ask herself; ostentatiously, as she walked down the long corridor to the main staircase.

"Ooooh, Alice….wont you come out and play with me?" she called tauntingly before coming to a halt at the top of the stairs. My family crouched together down on the landing. Each one snarling rabidly, and ready to attack.

Bella grinning mischievously; allowed me to hear her thoughts one final time as blackness consumed me…

_Bring it on; Cullen's…let the games begin…_

* * *

**_WHOA_!!! I TOTALLY love dark Bella, dont you? I LOVE Edward more...he had it coming though, sorry, lol.**

**Ahhhh....so sad to see it end, especially now!**

**Wait! Before you go...do you hear that? Where is that noise coming from? OH! Its that little tab right down there that says "Review this Story/Chapter"..._god_, it can be _so_ annoying. Maybe if you click on it it will stop whining...yeah, click on it....Just. Like. That.**


End file.
